


Fantasies of a Prince

by Mollbunny27



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, First Time, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollbunny27/pseuds/Mollbunny27
Summary: Bulla's long time best friend is hiding a dark secret...she is in love with Vegeta.These are the stories of a doomed love or is it?
Relationships: Vegeta/OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will be a series of one shots that are loosely linked. Please be nice xox  
> Any ideas for futures chapters are welcome....

Introductions

Bunni often thought it was hard being friends with Bulla Briefs.  
Not when they were shopping, studying or talking movies. They didn’t argue and Bunni wasn’t jealous of her extremely rich and popular friend.  
No, the hard part was sleep overs, movie nights or times like now...barbecues.  
On the face of it, there was nothing to make this situation difficult for Bunni (Bunn to her friends) there was plenty of food, the music was good and all her friends were there.  
The problem was Bulla’s family was there; Bulma, her intense mom, Trunks, her cocky over-protective brother and Vegeta.  
Vegeta, her hotter than hell’s fire father. The man who had been the object of Bunn’s crush ever since she could remember. A man who was currently scowling as he stood over the grill clad in an apron, spatula in hand. Bunn had to resist the urge to bite her bottom lip, he was so hot!  
Bunn tried to focus on the conversation currently happening between her four closest friends; Bulla, Mary-Ann, Pan and Edith.  
Mary-Ann giggled as she nudged Bunn.  
“Look, isn’t Goku cute?” she blushed as said Saiyan gave them a wave. Both girls waved back with a smile.  
“ You are so right, Goku is the hottest guy I've ever seen!” Edith nodded, lowering her sunglasses to take in the sight of him taking his shirt off to wipe his face with it. “How about you Bra?” The three girls looked to their host.  
The blue haired girl flushed as her gaze fell to Gohan, who sat with Videl talking to his mother.  
“I'm more into Gohan,” she sighed “He's just so,”  
“Different,” the four others finished for her in unison. Bulla blushed.  
“Well he is, he's nothing like his father or my brother or more to the point my father!” the girls laughed, save Bunn.  
“What's wrong with your dad?” she asked, hoping she sounded casual. Bulla sighed dramatically.  
“What’s right with him? He is never happy, he trains all the time and he barely speaks to anyone,” she went back to staring at Gohan who was holding Videl’s hand. “No, I like my men to be interested in me, thank you!” Bunn let out a fake laugh to fit in with the others but let her own gaze wander back to the Saiyan prince.  
To her, he was perfect; his creamy skin, his dark eyes, his jacked bod and his signature scowl. She couldn’t explain it, but that look made her melt.  
She could understand why her friends would like Goku, he was taller and broader but he had no substance. He was the ‘nice’ guy and Bunn liked that Vegeta was more, he had an element of danger about him that she found irresistible.  
Pan wrinkled her nose at them, “Are you seriously checking out my dad and grandpa right now?” she fake vomited. The other girls laughed.  
“I keep forgetting that you're even related to them like that, they both look so young!” Edith sighed as she turned back to stare at a now topless Goku “I mean...damn!” Pan fake retched again.  
“It is a bit weird to think that Gohan is your dad, but he is just so hot!” Bulla gushed before pausing “But I guess I’d feel weird about someone checking out my dad...Not that that’ll ever happen!” the group laughed. Bunn hoped that her cheeks stayed blush free.  
“Bulla! Food’s ready!” the Prince suddenly barked. “Come and get some before your brother and the idiot eat it all!” Goku shoved his friend playfully.  
“Hey!” he frowned at the insult of Goten.  
“Oh come on Kakarot, they’re both idiots,” Vegeta snapped before turning to serve the food to his little girl and her friends. Goku nodded with a laugh.  
“Thank You sir,” Bunn said as Vegeta put a burger on her plate. Vegeta looked up and grunted at her in response. Bunn blushed and moved on.  
Vegeta scowled after the girl, usually he couldn't stand Bulla’s friends. They were so vapid and loud but the dark haired girl was different. She was reserved and quiet and spoke to him like a Prince. He had to admit that she was quite pretty too.  
“Whatcha thinking about Vegeta?” Goku asked, draping his arm over the older Saiyan’s shoulder. Vegeta growled as he shook him off.  
“Just about how much of an idiot you are!” Goku laughed while Vegeta dared another look at the girl, eating while Bulla loudly discussed the latest dance that was coming up. 

“So, the father/daughter dance is coming up, what will we be wearing?” Bulla asked with excitement. The others answered with various details, Bunn kept her eyes on her food. “Well?” she looked up to see all four looking at her expectantly.  
“Oh well you know, I'm not sure whether I'll even be going so it's ok,” she told them. Pan frowned,  
“But you have to go, we're all going, it won't be the same without you,” she pouted. Bunn smiled at her friend.  
“Yeah but my dad is urm... away that weekend,” she lied. The girls nodded, Bunn thought she'd gotten away with it until Pan’s eyes lit up.  
“I know, I'll ask my grandpa! He doesn't have a daughter of his own, I'm sure he'd love to escort you,” she said, already rising from her seat. The other girls murmured in agreement, anything to get Goku there.  
“Hey, no, wait!” Bunn tried in vain but the girl was already marching over to where her grandpa sat with the other adults. Bulla and Bunn raced after her.  
“Hey grandpa Goku,” The adults turned as the three girls approached them.  
Goku beamed at his granddaughter.  
“Yea sweetie?” He said with a mouthful of food and plate overflowing in his hand.  
“You don't mind escorting Bunn to the father/daughter dance do you? Oh please say you don’t, her dad can't make it and I know that you won't mind, please?” the young Son babbled. Goku blinked in confusion.  
“Bulla, is this notion your nonsense idea?” Vegeta barked at his daughter. Bra shook her head.  
“No, but it does make total sense, Bunn could come to the dance this way and Goku doesn't have a daughter so we thought,”  
“You thought that Kakarot had nothing better to do than go to some high school dance?” Vegeta scoffed. Bra scowled at him.  
“Well, you’ll be there and so will Gohan so why not?” she argued. Vegeta’s face went red with rage.  
“What! Woman! You didn't tell me about this!” he turned on his wife. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
“It's called the father/daughter dance, clue’s in the name’” she said sarcastically before turning her attention back to Chichi. “Honestly, they never listen,” Chichi nodded.  
“Urm, so why can't your own dad come?” Goku asked with a nervous giggle. Pan sighed.  
“I told you, he's busy,”  
“He’s out of town sir, “ Bunn filled them in, not lifting her gaze from the floor.  
“Lucky him,” Vegeta mumbled before getting a slap from Bulma. “Ow! Why?”  
“That dance is an important night for a young lady and you will make it pleasant for our beautiful little girl, that means no complaining, you hear me?” the blue haired woman pointed.  
“Fine, but Kakarot shouldn't have to bear the same humiliation,” Vegeta argued.  
“Aww come on dad, go with Bunn, it'll be fun,” Gohan nudged his dad.  
“Well…” Goku trailed off.  
“Don't worry sweetie,” Chichi said to Bunn before rounding on Goku “He'll be there,” she narrowed her eyes at her husband when he opened his mouth to argue. Goku smiled up at Bunn.  
“Sure, it'll be...fun?” He said with uncertainty.  
“Yay so it's settled, Bunn will go to the ball!” Bra and Pan clapped their hands. Bulla turned to Bunn “Hey, do you wanna stay over? We can talk outfits, mom, you'll buy us dresses right?” Bulla asked.  
“Of course sweetie, anything for you on your big night,” Bulla squealed.  
“Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that,” Bunn started, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment .Bulma waved her off.  
“It's fine, me and the Prince here don't mind at all do we dear?” Vegeta let out a few shocked sounds before Bulma stepped in again “See, he's thrilled he can help, get whatever you want,” she smiled as the girls ran off to start planning.  
Bunn approached them again.  
“I'm really sorry Goku, it wasn't my idea but I'm so grateful that you're doing this for me,” she smiled before hugging the Saiyan.  
Goku hugged her back.  
“It's an honour,” he said as he ruffled her hair.  
Vegeta watched with curiosity as the girl nodded at him and went to find the others. She was so polite but there was something else about her that he couldn't put his finger on. The sight of her affection towards Kakarot had caused an unfamiliar feeling to rumble in his chest. Shaking his head he went back to his food without a word.


	2. Sex Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the sleepover, Bunn has a naughty dream about Prince Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Kudos and Comments always welcome!

Bunn stirred in her sleep as a sliver of light ran across her eyes. Her eyes shot open when she felt someone slide the covers off her. She gasped as she felt fingertips run over her stomach, inching her vest up as the same finger tips ghosted over her nippes and slid up to her throat.   
“I’m going to kiss you now,” a husky voice whispered in her ear. Bunn shuddered and nodded, she’d recognise that voice anywhere...   
“Vegeta,” she whimpered before he captured her lips in a soft but firm kiss. Bunn felt herself melt into his touch. The Saiyan prince wound his fingers into her long hair and pulled her closer, licking at her bottom lip, demanding entrance to her mouth.   
He growled when she granted him access and plundered her mouth with his tongue, using his free hand to maneuver her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.   
Bunn moaned out as Vegeta ground against her, letting her feel his erection hot against her core.   
“Do you like that?” he whispered with a smile as he pulled back and let the young girl get her breath. Bunn could only nod as he ground down again. “Tell me what you want,” he said with a smirk as he sat back, letting his hands roam over her body, until they found the waistband of her bottoms. He began to tease along the skin that was visible, knowing that his subtle touches were getting her wet for him. “Tell me,” he commanded again.   
Bunn looked at him with pleading eyes, she had never imagined herself in such a position with the Prince of all Saiyans.  
“Vegeta, please,” she begged “I want…” she cried out as he suddenly rubbed a finger against her wetness, teasing over her most intimate area but not quite touching it.   
“Yes?” Vegeta chuckled as the girl tried in vain to buck her hips up.   
“I want you to touch me, please, and I want...I want you to,” Bunn arched her back as he slid a finger into her and began curling it slowly, almost as though searching for something.   
“Say it,” Vegeta breathed harshly as he continued to push his finger in deeper.   
Bunn suddenly felt the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced.   
“Fuck me!” she cried as she almost bowed off the bed.   
Vegeta smiled smugly as he continued to message that spot inside her.   
“As you wish, but be warned I will not take you like some high school idiot, when I’m done with you, you will feel me for days,” Bunn’s eyes widened at his words and at the sight of him removing his own pants, letting her see for the first time what was actually in store for her. “Now, are you sure?” he asked as he pulled her bottoms down and off.   
Bunn could only nod as she spread her legs for him, letting him see how ready she was.   
Vegeta indulged himself for a moment as he gripped himself and began to rub himself slowly, loving how the girl bit her lip at the sight; her gaze fixed on his hand. He decided to give her a show; arching his back letting her see how his muscles flexed with every movement. He slid one hand down his chest, tweaking one of his own nipples.   
Bunn watched with awe as his abs clenched with every buck of his hips. “You want this?” Vegeta purred as he continued stroking his impressive length.   
“Please,” she whimpered, easing her legs wider.  
Vegeta nodded once before he held her hip as he guided himself into her hot, tight passage, stretching and filling her with his Saiyan cock.  
Bunn’s head fell back against the pillows and her back arched as the prince pulled her onto him, inch by inch until she was completely seated against him.  
She had never felt so full before, every slight movement she made caused her pleasure as Vegeta rubbed against her delicate walls.   
“I’m going to move now girl; try to keep up,” he said simply before pulling out and thrusting back in. He began a brutal pace, snapping his hips with precision, tapping that spot with every rut of his hips. Bunn held his shoulders for support and pushed her hips up into him as best she could with the most delicious pleasure building inside of her. “Tell me, you...want this,” Vegeta growled in her ear.   
“I want this, more… please,” Vegeta doubled his efforts, going harder, faster; moaning in ecstasy as Bunn dug her fingers into his shoulders, the pain spurring him on.   
“Has anyone taken you like this before?” he panted while he continued his onslaught, the bed steadily banging against the wall now.   
“No, my prince, just you, only you,” she moaned in response. Vegeta grinned before moving to rub her swollen clit.   
Bunn felt herself tipping over the edge.   
“Cum for me,” Vegeta commanded and she did; harder than she ever had in her life and the tightening of her core caused Vegeta to spill into her. He used his strength to pin her down, forcing himself as deep as he could, ensuring his load hit the deepest parts of her.   
Bunn found herself loving the feeling of him filling her up as he swelled to what felt like an impossible hardness before he shot his load into her tight heat.   
Once Vegeta had slackened, he tried to pull away from her but she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him on top of her. Vegeta resisted a little before letting her pull him so she could cuddle against his chest. Bunn sighed with contentment at the feeling of his weight on top of her. 

Vegeta stopped outside his daughter’s room, frowning at the sound of moaning. He quickly scanned to see if there was any danger, there was none.   
‘Strange,’ he thought to himself. He eased the door open slowly. Bra was fast asleep in her bed but the girl was thrashing in her sleep on the floor.   
“Please, please,” she begged in her sleep. Vegeta stepped into the room to wake her from her nightmare when he heard something that made him stop. “Vegeta, yes, right there… please... yes!” the girl groaned again. Was she having a sex dream? About him?   
He felt himself harden at the idea. He then instantly felt disgusted with himself, this was his daughter's friend! Still the noises she made made it hard (pun intended) not to think of it himself; the way she would feel as he filled her, taking her hard and rough. The thought of her bouncing on his cock was too much. He backed out of the room and into his shared chamber where Bulma was asleep in their bed. Vegeta slid in beside her and shook her.   
“Woman, wake up,” he whispered harshly, “I must have you,” he began placing sloppy kisses on her neck not really caring if she was getting off on this just craving his own release.   
Bulma groaned as she rolled onto her back and let her husband have his way with her. Vegeta grunted as he began thrusting into his wife but he couldn't help the images that swam beneath his eyelids. Images of Bunn naked and bent over his kitchen counter. Of her begging him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper. “Please, Vegeta,” she moaned for him.  
Vegeta shuddered as he finished, rolling off Bulma who had gone back to sleep. He let his eyes close as he drifted into a fitful sleep. 

Bunn blushed as she saw Trunks sit at the table shirtless. She had never thought of him in that way but the sight of his muscles were making her flush a little. He looked so much like his father it was hard for her not to blush.   
“Morning,” he said with a wink. Over exaggerating every movement of making his cereal. Each one causing his muscles to flex and bulge.  
“Morning honey!” Bulma ruffled her son's hair as she went to pour coffee.   
Bunn giggled as Trunks pouted.   
“Igh, put some clothes on, no one wants to see that,” Bulla fake vomited at the sight of her brother.   
“I don't know, I think Bunn would disagree,” he said quietly. Bunn blushed deeper.   
“Don't be ridiculous, boy!” Vegeta snapped as he entered the room.   
Bunn's heart skipped a beat as he was shirtless too.   
He sauntered over to his wife who handed him his own coffee before he sat down directly opposite to Bunn.   
He regarded her with a cocky smirk. “Sleep well?” He asked.   
Bunn couldn't speak so she merely nodded. Vegeta grinned. “Good, say Bulla, did you have sweet dreams?” He asked his daughter.   
“What are you talking about?” She scoffed. Vegeta turned to Bunn.   
“How about you girl, any dreams?” He smirked again. Bunn nearly choked on her juice.   
“No..no sir,” Bunn forced out before looking down at her cereal.   
“I dreamt that I went beyond Super Saiyan 3,” Trunks looked at his father expectantly. Vegeta ignored his son as he began to stretch. Bunn couldn't help but stare at the way his chest contracted. She trailed her eyes over his arms, down to his defined abs. She blushed as she realised his shorts had slipped a little, giving her a glimpse of the trail of dark hair that led beyond his waistband.   
“Tell me girl,” Bunn looked up in an instant to see the Prince smirking at her “Will you be staying with us again?”   
“I didn't have any plans to, sir,” Bunn answered, hoping that her cheeks were not betraying her thoughts as the saiyan prince drank his coffee, his neck tilted back as he gulped, giving her the sight of his muscular neck, the one she had fantasies of biting.   
“Shame,” he said as he put the mug down “Only, it's a family movie night tonight,” all three of his family members stared at him.   
“What?” Trunks asked, confused.   
“Since when?” Bra added.  
“What are you talking about?” Bulma scoffed at her husband.   
“Since I said so,” Vegeta fumed “Aren't you always harping about how we should do more as a family? Make up your mind woman!” He rose from his chair arching again, smirking as the girl got an eyeful of his toned stomach, his shorts being low on his hips meant that she had the perfect view of the defined V of his hips.   
He knew that he shouldn't torture her like this but he couldn't help feeling a sick sense of pride at the blush that covered her cheeks at his actions.   
“I guess I do say that, well kids looks like it's movie night tonight,” Bulma said with a smile.   
“Cool, can I invite Goten if Bunn gets to come?” Trunks asked his father.   
Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
“Why not?” He tried not to despair when his son fist bumped into the air.   
“So, like you want to start spending time with us?” Bra raised an eyebrow at her dad.   
“Of course, you are my children after all,” Vegeta grinned. “A daddy should care right?” He gave a predatory grin to Bunn. Bunn choked again on her juice.   
‘Did he just say daddy?’ She shook her head to get it out of the gutter. “I'm gonna go wash up, thanks for breakfast Bulma,” she blurted before she ran from the room.   
Vegeta grinned as he watched her scrabble out of her chair.


End file.
